wicta2fandomcom-20200214-history
Configuring bases
There are THREE important steps when creating bases: #'Make markers and trigger-zones '''which is explained here #'Configure BASE TYPES so they spawn CERTAIN TYPE OF UNITS = COMPOSITION !!!' #'Decide which side is holding which base at the beginning of the game''' Let's see how can you configure bases -- follow the table of contents: __FORCETOC__ Configuring bases Why do you need to configure bases??? SPAWNING IS TURN-BASED --- each turn a die is rolled and BLUFOR spawns something and OPFOR spawns something. Bases are spawning CERTAIN TYPE OF UNITS = COMPOSITION so every spawn is different. Let's consider this example, you will understand more easily. You are making a BASE TYPE that spawns: *'Regular infantry 20%' *'Snipers 5%' *'Medium tanks 15%' *spawns nothing in other 60% of cases. In other words imagine that such '''BASE TYPE' has barracks for regular infantry and some snipers, and medium tank hangar...'' Setting up probabilities with configurator Use provided link WICT base configurator 'for configuring bases. When you open that link you will see fields where you can '''set spawn probability for 13 different classes ': '''You will also see the sum of probability and how much “points” do you have to spend. : HINT: I personally like to use simple spawn pattern – 45, 35, 10, 5''' and '''5 for all bases (good balance for base types). This brings in 3 main classes + 2 occasional classes. : : What is a chance? One often accepts the alternative hypothesis, (i.e. rejects a null hypothesis) if the p-value is less than 0.05 or 0.01, corresponding respectively to a 5% or 1% chance of rejecting the null hypothesis when it is true (Type I error). So if you think there are no heavy tanks --- think twice!!! If, for example, the sum was 80 and I have left 20 more “points” to spend that would mean that in every turn there is '''80%' chance that something '''will be spawned and '' ''20%''' chance that nothing will be spawned''. When you open the files setupW.sqf and setupE.sqf you have to configure all BASE TYPES for both sides = ask yourself '': '''what should this base spawn if BLUFOR holds it' and what should this base spawn if OPFOR holds it (this could be the same setup -- the easiest method, but you can make bases spawn different compositions depending on who is holding them --- think about that!) dhellfox: i still can’t get the spawning right, and on that subject how do you implement the excel way of the spawn list the manual doesn't exactly cover that WICT online base configurator (online Excel file) will give you the numbers you have to write, so you don't have to manually calculate cumulative spawning probabilities. You will get the list of numbers, they you just write it in that order in setupW or setupE. Let us go back to setup for that base type from above: Regular infantry 20% = 20% (cumulative 0+20) Snipers 5% = 25% (cumulative 0+20+5) Medium tanks 15% = 40% (cumulative 0+20+5+15) Probability sum 40 How much more to "spend"? 60 Then you will write in setupE.sqf : if ([WICT_eb,"tankFactory"] call KRON_StrInStr) then {_configParams = [20,0,0,25,0,0,0,0,40,0,0,0,0]}; How to #Open WICT base configurator #Click Edit button so you can enter numbers #Write down spawning probabilities, for each class, for particular base #Do not exceed 100% (100 points) #'Copy configuration' #Paste it in setupW.sqf or setupE.sqf #'DO NOT FORGET' to configure for both BLUFOR AND OPFOR Setting up probabilities without configurator For each turn “a die” is rolled… For each turn there is a chance that bases will spawn units if player is in range. The spawning probabilities are cumulative. If you are working without configurator here is the procedure how to calculate them (be sure to read previous section too in order to better understand what you are doing). Let us assume that you want this setup for some base: The probability is cumulative (last column). Simply you can follow the list I gave you and calculate. Regular infantry has probability 45% and since it’s the first on the list it is 0+45=45. The next one is Support --- 45+35=80. You get it? 80+10=90, 90+5=95 and 95+5=100. That’s the entire math. Therefore configuration will be : [45,0,80,0,90,95,100,0,0,0,0,0,0] Every single game WILL be different. They are not just a respawn of dead units. Auto settings Kremator': Perhaps having a button that says AUTO SETUP for any map would be something to think about for the future - different every time. There is no such button... But that option is extremely easily achievable through setting up the base and all because this script supports complete randomness as it supports complete determinism. The spawning probability should be 7.6% for all 13 classes = that is 98.8% of chance that something will be spawn and it will be completely different every time! These are the numbers you should write for BOTH bases (west and east): 7.6, 15.2 (2x 7.6), 22.8 (3x 7.6), 30.4, 38, 45.6, 53.2, 60.8, 68.4, 76, 83.6, 91.2, 98.8 To continue the “tradition” here is the code : if ([WICT_wb,"allClasses"] call KRON_StrInStr) then {_configParams = 7.6,15.2,22.8,30.4,38,45.6,53.2,60.8,68.4,76,83.6,91.2,98.8}; if ([WICT_eb,"allClasses"] call KRON_StrInStr) then {_configParams = 7.6,15.2,22.8,30.4,38,45.6,53.2,60.8,68.4,76,83.6,91.2,98.8}; That’s why I said it is easier to work with configurator because it calculates everything for you. Another example: You want WICT to participate with only 20% of full spawning rate, you just want to add some groups randomly. Since there are 13 classes: 20/13 = 1.53846154. You can put these numbers: 1.5, 3, 4.5, 6 etc. (putting for all 1.5 in configurator ) and that would be 19.5% chance for spawning. Just to make something different, you can put one class on 2, so you will have a little bit (1/3) bigger chance that base spawns one particular class more frequently. Solution: 1.5,3,4.5,6,7.5,9,10.5,12,13.5,15,16.5,18,19.5 Assigning bases to the sides ...is easy as picking a color :) BLUE color = BLUFOR / west bases RED color = OPFOR / east bases BLACK color = neutral bases any other color = ghost bases Note: the ghost base has to be on the map and has to be set up. The only difference is that the base won’t be visible to you because you will set a=0 and b=0, and won't be visible to AI because it is not blue/red/black. Where to place a base? All bases have to be placed on a safe position – that means no obstacles, lot of ground and preferably a road nearby. Bases are used for spawning units when no other safe position is found. Units are supposed to capture bases, therefore it has to be accessible. This doesn’t mean unprotected, though. !!! If you plan to put a base somewhere else or to guard it and make some narrow passages, it will be wise to use infantry and maybe air units – they don’t have these limitations. If you have trouble to drive a tank to/away from the base, what do you think AI should do? Only one base left? ''zapat : '' Why is it good that if there is only one enemy base left, it won't spawn if I am approaching it (that is if I am closer than spawn distance)? Should I use static defense for them, or what is the original idea behind this? My side keeps spawning and it makes the final battle way too easy... '''''my respond : Creativity is yours. There are basically two approaches one can think off, so let us assume these solutions: 1) If you are already at the front of the base, that means you nearly overwhelmed your enemy, so you can: : a) put more strong bases around main HQ, so the path would be more difficult : b) let the "final" battle be easy – they are cut off and without backup, right? : c) wait for the start of the global assault = if there are enemies at other bases (we assume they hold it) they will come to help 2) Make stronger bases with new version of WICT Richey79 asked for possibility of excluding units from global assault and I implemented it to new version v2.0. So there is a way of putting units inside base and keeping them there. 3) Manually spawning more units when you are really close to the base. The base can actually be empty while you are 1.5km away, but to spawn several squads when you approach (use Camps made easy). Put lots of empty static weapons, and I dare you to conquer such base. Ghost bases zapat: '' what I was trying to do is to separate triggers from bases, for additional effects: e.g. imagine this: you are attacking from the seashore. There is a west b1, that spawns infantry. You'd like to get some chopper support, but there is an AA site in the hills. So you make a closer neutral b2, with heli spawns, but you make its trigger at the AA site: so if you kill AA, you activate the trigger, b2 will be west, heli spawning can begin. This was just a quick (and really half-baked) example to illustrate my idea. The problem with it is that west transport will try to get this neutral base, which they can't, since the trigger is not there, but in the hills. Anyways, I can always use more triggers. This by the way led to some interesting battles. I have some good ideas about missions: the player won't get waypoints, triggers, time limits, but only drawings on the map, some assigned times and some intel. If he is not on time, no problem, only mission will be harder. If he decides on another route, no problem, only he won't get air support, etc... Some hidden bases, tricky triggers and fine balance of bases does the work very well it seems... (Pre-defined mission triggers have always been a major atmosphere breaker for me: a soldier doesn't have an arrow on the field, then go there, kill the AA, and you get the message, that you can go forward. ) ''my respond : That was the very idea of ghost bases -- your heli-spawn base is a ghost base = don't put it in any list, not even neutral!!! It simply doesn't exist until some mission-important-event happen. That base has a trigger, but since it doesn't exist on any list (west, east, neutral) it won't be considered and it can't be captured = that really means doesn't exist. Call ghost base script when AA is down: WICT_flag = ["west","base_2","add",1]; publicVariable "WICT_flag"; Description: Puts or removes the base (or several bases if you list them) in the list. Parameter(s): _this select 0: side (String) _this select 1: flag (String - array) _this select 2: "add" or "remove" (use with quotes) _this select 3: signal for the server that flag script need to be active Now base_2 will be west and you’ll have no problems with AI what so ever. Note: make sure that this trigger activates only once! You don’t want to add this base multiple times – however I made a check, so technically it is impossible to do that. In the same manner you can remove (just replace "add" with "remove") the base (v2.2 and later). Two ghostBase scripts won’t interfere with each other or with calls from flag triggers. Category:Getting started